Prometeme
by AnarchyReira
Summary: Es mi primer Leeki de Digimon Tamers jajajaa pues una historia que involucra los pasados de todos los personajes y espero que les guste pues en sii muchos de los titulos son de canciones


1.- Hoy llueve, hoy duele

[nota de autora: esta parte son los pensamientos de Rika]

Era de noche la ciudad se veía muy diferente...o era yo la que me sentía diferente??; habían pasado 9 años desde aquella despedida, esa noche iba caminando por la calle los recuerdos me invadieron, observe la luna y me vi envuelta en los recuerdos... recordé cuando Renamon sigilosa observaba encontrando alguna respuesta en la luna a toda de las dudas que tenia...volví a observar la luna y me di cuanta que la luna tenia algunas nubes que cada vez se juntaban intentando cubrirla...mi soledad, mi tristeza, sentimientos extraños que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, me empezaron a doler como nunca...cerré los ojos y al abrirlos de mis ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas...Desde que Renamon se fue no había vuelto a confiar en nadie mas que en ella...comencé a sentir frio y corrí con los ojos cerrados sin ningún rumbo fijo...llegue a sentir el asfalto mojado en mis pies pro aun así no quería abrir mis ojos...sabia que me había alejado del parque, al fin los abrí...llegue a un lugar lleno de edificios y llegue a ver que llovería con mas intensidad...fije mi mirada a un edificio se me hizo conocido...era la casa de Henry

[Esta parte es de los pensamientos de Henry]

Era una noche diferente, estaba fatigado sin alguna razón... observe la luna, la cual la observe diferente a otros días se veía que este día tenia un secreto oculto que pronto rebelaría...habían pasado 9 años desde esa dolorosa despedida y recuerdos me invadieron...ese día que las lagrimas nos invadieron a todos teniendo que decir adiós...fue extraño ella llorando??...por que ella nunca lloraba...los recuerdos me volvieron a invadir...no tenia que pensar eso... recordé la frase de Terriermeon y reí...

-Que luna hermosa y que noche tan triste esta...

Vi que las nubes se acercaban a la luna y después empezaron a caer ligeras gotas la cuales fueron aumentado de tamaño...las gotas comenzaron a caer en mi ventana...así como golpeaban el vidrio los recuerdos seguían calendo en mi mente, no me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos vi que la lluvia caía con mas intensidad...

-Henry...hermano por favor saca la basura, esta lloviendo y mis padres no están...- le grito Susi

La voz de mi hermana me hizo salir totalmente de mis pensamientos y sentí que al interrumpir mis pensamientos la punzada de dolor intentaba calmarse pero aun seguía presente , los recuerdos que me dolían y me hacían tan feliz a la vez...cerré los ojos

-hoy llueve, hoy duele

2.- La Paz d Tus ojos [Rika]

Henry salió a hacer el encargo d su hermana, observo la calle y miro una silueta...se acerco sigilosamente y vio que era la d Rika.

Ella seguía observando la casa d el, parada, dejando que la lluvia la cubriera en totalidad...

-Rika?.-pregunto aquella voz

Ella por reacción, estuvo a punto d golpear a la persona que la llamo; Henry sostuvo su mano y ella por fin se dio cuenta d quien era la voz...

-Henry??.-dijo ella casi como un susurro

-Si soy yo...pro que haces así? estas empapada...mejor entra, la lluvia va aumentar

-pero...

-no te di a escoger Rika, no quiero que te enfermes

Ella no respondió, vio que la mirada d el era d preocupación así que decidió no contradecirlo...

Entraron al edificio y Rika solo miraba al vacio intentaba no hablar con Henry ya que sabia que si la miraba podría ver la gran tristeza que reflejaban los ojos d ella, esa tristeza y sabia que si el ya estaba preocupado por ella, ella volvería a llorar y no quería que el la viera así, así que evito cualquier charla a solas o algo con lo que tuviera que observar sus ojos...Henry la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, a veía sigiloso, y llego a notar en los ojos d la chica una tristeza y unas ganas d llorar que se estaba conteniendo...no quiso preguntar por que sabia que ella evitaría cualquier conversación o pensaba que simplemente la haría sentir peor...Llegaron a la puerta del departamento la cual sin que Henry la tocara se comenzó a abrir...

-...lo iré a buscar!!!...woo hermano te tardaste...Rika!!!.- dijo Susi sorprendida por ver a Rika tan empapada

-es que como vez encontré a Rika ...-dijo Henry y vio que Susi iba hablar a Rika

-Rika!!!...acompáñame, entra...te daré algo d ropa.-le dijo Susi tomándola del brazo y forzándola a entrar

-no, no quiero causar molestias.-contesto desconcertada Rika al ver la reacción d Susi...intento convencer a Susi pro esta la comenzó a empujar

-no es ninguna molestia...entra!!!

-pero...-Rika ya no pudo contestar, Susi la dirigió a una habitación para que se cambiara, le mostro una toalla y ropa seca y vio que jamás convencería a Susi d cambiar d opinión...

Henry la esperaba afuera y Susi se dirigió a el

-se esta cambiando, hace años que no la veía, pero tu si verdad?.-Susi lo mira con cara picara

-a que te refieres?...-respondió Henry sonrojado

-te puedo preguntar algo??

-que insinúas hermanita?

-nada...Rika se te hace linda??

-si lo es...pero...no pienses que me gusta, es mi amiga y solo eso...y si lo digo lo linda que se ve...

-que me digas que??-contesto Rika fingiendo no haber escuchado nada

-nada.-dijo Henry, la observo detenidamente, su cabello suelto le caía en los hombros, los ojos le brillaban d las ligeras lagrimas que derramo antes d su encuentro-que bien te quedo la ropa d mi hermana

-gracias.-le contesto sincera mirarlo, aun así se sonrojo; Susi los miro y rio por lo bajo

-tu madre debe d estar preocupada-le dijo Susi aun intentando contener la risa

-así!!-dijo Rika, Henry aun la observaba y Rika no se dio cuenta-puedo tomar tu teléfono.- aun así no lo miro, por que seguía sonrojada

Henry apenas reacción, para contestar

-si claro, tómalo...

Rika se retiro a la siguiente habitación, y salió del comedor donde estaban

-Susi, hablaste con Rika verdad?

-jajaja hermano que lindo te ves sonrojado jajajaja por lo manos finge cuando la veas

Henry estaba aun más sonrojado que antes y Susi lo miro pícaramente

-si hable con ella...-y se fue alejando

-Susi...que paso?? Te dijo por que lloraba??

-no...No me dijo...-dijo preocupada-pero bueno creo que por lo que hablamos la alegre un poco

- que paso .- le dijo impaciente Henry...

Flash Back

-Así esta la ropa seca, es d mi hermana mayor, espero que no t moleste.-dijo Susi

No , no enserio, ni te molestes.-Susi le dio la ropa a fuerza- gracias Susi

-mi hermano me asesina si no te convenzo no creo que quiera que t enfermes por simple vergüenza

Rika rio y acepto por fin la ropa

-gracias y perdón la molestia

-no, no es nada, oie...

-si?

-se que te va a sonar raro y pues si quieres no me contestes

-pero??-le dijo Rika sin entender nada

-mi hermano se te hace lindo?

Rika rápidamente se sonrojo pero vio que era lógico que le preguntara eso, Susi solo tenía 15 años y ella 19 así que le contesto

-es lindo.-le contesto sin mirarla.-por que la pregunta??

Simple curiosidad...es que los dos han cambiado jajaja y pues fue curiosidad...-Susi miro a Rika intentando sacarle algo más, pero Rika la miro desconcertada

-bueno te dejo para que te cambies

-pero...-dijo Rika intentando detenerla

-si??

-no, nada

-a mi hermano le han gustado tus ojos desde que te conoció-y salió d la habitación para dejar a Rika sorprendida y pensando

-y a mi los d el.-dijo y callo

-y a mi los de el.-dijo Rika suspirando.-que?? Pero que estoy pensando???!!!

Fin del Flash Back

-Le dijiste eso!!!Susi!!! Me va a asesinar, nunca se lo debiste haber dicho, es solo mi amiga.-dijo Henry desesperado

-Hermano no tiene nadad de malo que se lo haya dicho.-y Susi le sonrió, Henry correspondió al gesto y fue a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraba Rika

-hola madre??.-Rika ya se había desesperado pues su madre no le contestaba

-hola Rika.-le dijo su madre

-madre, siento mucho no haber llegado es que comenzó a llover y me encontré con Henry...

-si Rika no hay problema, en si necesito hablar contigo sobre algo...

-dime

-pues me mandaron Kioto hacer una sesión de fotografías y me tengo que ir mañana temprano así que tu abuela decidió ir conmigo durante este mes así que creo que es mejor que t quedes, queria hablar con los Wong no están allí?

-no, pero esta Henry

-comunícame con el

-Henry, mi madre quiere hablar contigo

-si, bueno señora Nonaka?

-hola Henry espero que estén bien tu y tus padres

-si, claro que es lo que deseaba

-pues mira Henry, me tengo que ir por trabajo durante un mes y quería saber si no habría problema en que Rika se quedara en tu casa?

-no creo que haya problema en si estoy con mis hermanas

-me puedes comunicar con tu hermana mayor?

-si claro, hermana!!

La hermana mayor de Henry entro a ala habitación y tomo el teléfono

-hola.....si...entiendo...no, no creo que haya problema...si yo se la comunico...Rika tu madre quiera hablar contigo

-si??

-t quedaras con ellos yo me tengo que ir a primera hora pero me gustaría que t quedaras esta noche allí creo que lloverá con mas intensidad y pues t espero a primera hora para despedirme

-si madre

-ok, bueno, agradéceles a los Wong y nos vemos mañana cuídate hija

-igual tu madre

Rika colgó el teléfono y miro Henry

-Espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí durante un mes

-no, es un gusto Rika.-Henry miro a Rika la cual esquivo su mirar

Susi entro a la habitación y rio al mirar la escena de ellos dos después se fue a su habitación

-bueno Rika pues te guio a tu habitación, tienes hambre??

-no Henry, muchas gracias

-ya es tarde, quieres que t acompañe mañana a tu casa??

-si me haces el favor...

-bueno me retiro, buenas noches Rika, que descanses

-buenas noches Henry tu igual

Y Henry salió de la habitación...

Rika apago la luz y se acostó el cama, miró hacia la ventana intentando buscar la luna, la encontró, llena de nubes pero aun así se llegaba a distinguir la ligera luz que salía de esta, Rika volvió a sentirse triste, recordó a Renamon de nuevo...dos lagrimas cayeron en su rostro...se levantó de la cama y volvió a observar el cielo del cual caían aun mas gotas de gran tamaño que parecían no tener fin...

-Renamon, amiga...ya no se en quien mas confiar...extraño los viajes al digimundo y las peleas...ojala te volviera haber...

Rika soltó su llanto y los lamentos que intentaban ser inaudibles ya no podían ser controlados por ella, lagrimas cada vez mas anchas caían de su rostro y los gemidos de dolor eran cada mas audibles...la casa estaba en silencio, todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero solo se escuchaban los ligeros gemidos de la pelirroja...

Henry estaba en la recamara contigua a la de Rika y empezó a escuchar sus gemidos...miro la ventana y se vio reflejado...se pregunto así mismo por que lloraba ella...quien la había hecho sentir así...

-será mejor que vaya a verla...pero si entro y me golpea?? O quizás desea estar sola??...Rika...no importa si me golpea iré...

Henry salió a hurtadillas de su habitación y miro la puerta de la habitación de Rika...toco la manija y dudo en el segundo en que empezó a girarla...pero ya era demasiado tarde ya había abierto la puerta...al abrirla diviso el cuarto y miro, sola en la penumbra frente del ventanal una silueta la cual estaba recargada en el vidrio con los ojos cerrados...

Rika ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Henry pues sus ojos estaban cerrados, al abrirlos miro, la silueta de alguien a través del vidriola silueta de alguien que la miraba a metros de distancia, aun así no le tomo atención...

-Rika...

Ella reacciono y solo volteo a mirarlo a los ojos...miro los en los ojos de Henry algo aparecía en ella algo que nunca había mirado en esos ojos y vio que al mirarlos su tristeza disminuía por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir dentro de ella una paz pero con un toque de dolor, y de repente de los ojos de Rika surgieron lagrimas...Henry se acerco sigilosamente, sin dejar de mirarla y al estar a centímetros de Rika le dijo

-tranquila...

Rika por alguna extraña razón que hasta ella desconoció se lanzo a los brazos de Henry quien la abrazo para consolarla, las lagrimas de Rika seguían cayendo

-gracias Henry...

Y mientras ellos estaban así, la lluvia seguía cayendo y el secreto que la luna guardaba se empezaba a rebelar.

3.-Toca para mí

[Rika Spov]

no se lo que m paso a noche, nunca pensé que m vería llorar alguien por primera vez, no lo puedo creer, esta mañana m desperté un poco ojerosa por que casi no dormí nada, Henry se preocupo por verme así y lo que mas m molesta s que m vio llorar!!Va a pensar que soy una persona débil...no puedo dejarme...pro aquello que vi en sus ojos fue algo que m dio la confianza d aventarme a sus brazos y llorar todo lo que tenia por dentro...admito que a pasar d todo m siento mas tranquila...esta mañana esta soleada y al parecer muy fresca por que no dejo d llover en toda la noche...creo que le tengo que agradecer haberme consolado...Henry...

[Henry Spov]

Después d verla allí como una muñeca inmóvil no puedo creer que su llanto fuera consolado por mi, la verdad no puedo explicar lo diferente que m sentí al verla tan frágil...lo único que quería en se momento era no se...que m golpeara, que hiciera cualquier cosa menos que llorara, lo única que salió d mis labios fue un "tranquila" y se desmorono frente a mi...creo que se tranquilizo un poco pro ojala esta mañana ya este mejor...Rika...

[Aquí ya s no s contado por ninguno d los dos]

Amaneció y el cielo estaba radiante aunque, por la lluvia, estaba un poco fresco el ambiente...

Rika se alisto para salir sin no antes desayunar

-buenos días!!-dijo intentando sonar entusiasmada

-buenos días Rika, no te salude en la noche!!.-le contesto el padre d Henry

-hola Rika!!.-le dijo Susi dándole una sonrisa

-buenos días...-detrás d ella se escucho un una voz

-buenos días…-contesto al poseedor d esa voz

Rika y Henry se miraban d reojo y en una ocasión ellos los dos coincidieron y Rika se perdió en los ojos d Henry, este le sonrió y Rika d devolvió el gesto…

-gracias por la comida…m voy mi madre m espera.-dijo Rika mirando a los Wong

-si Rika no te preocupes, nosotros llegaremos tarde y Susi se quedara aquí…-le dijo la señora Wong

-si muchas gracias

-yo la voy a acompañar madre…espero que no t moleste Rika.-Henry se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa a lo que ella esquivo la mirada por que se sonrojo al mirar se gesto en su cara

Salieron d la casa y se dirigieron a la casa d Rika en el transcurso del camino ninguno d los dos dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta la madre d Rika ya los esperaba

-Rika!!.-su madre la fue abrazar a lo que Rika intento rechazar no del todo, ya que su madre la estaba ahorcando.-ya guarde tus cosas aquí tienes t dejo las llaves d la casa y…hola Henry no t había visto

-hola señora Nonaka…no importa

-no se te ofrece algo Henry??No se un té o agua??

-no muchas gracias…

-hija pues como te decía…

-abuela...-Rika vio salir a su abuela d la casa y corrió a saludarla

-hola Rika pues espero que te portes bien en este tiempo que no estaremos aquí

-no t preocupes abuela, madre …no soy una niña pequeña y lo saben

-bueno Rika ya nos tenemos que ir mi vuelo sale en 1 hora…

-si madre, abuela cuídense mucho

Su madre d Rika abrazo a su hija y aunque Rika intento evitar el abrazo, lo acepto…no vería a su madre en una larga temporada pero no tenia nada d malo dar un abrazo lindo por una vez así, que correspondió .Su madre y su abuela salieron d la casa, Rika corrió a su habitación saco unas cosas y regreso al lugar donde dejo a Henry

-Creo que tengo todo, podemos irnos

-si como quieras

Rika y Henry se dirigieron al parque…y allí se encontraron a Takato

-hola muchachos como están??.-dijo el castaño mirando a sus dos amigos

-muy bien gracias.-le respondió Rika

-hola Takato por que la guitarra??.-le dijo Henry mirando el instrumento que tenia en las manos

-ahh!!Esto…ehh.-Takato se pueso nervioso.- jee pues es para

-para que??.-Rika lo miraba pícaramente

-Es que m quede d ver con Juri para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra!!.-grito Takato al ver la mirada d Rika que lo amenazaba a que le respondiera rápidamente

-jee no tiene nada d malo Takato.-le animo Henry.-y como van?

-pues Juri y yo aun no hemos dicho nada pro yo estoy seguro d que siente algo por mi

-y cuando le dirás que la quieres??.-le pregunto Rika

-no lo se...

-demuéstraselo d una forma que sea única, que solo tu se lo puedas decir…-le dijo Rika a Takato

Henry miro a Rika sorprendido nunca pensó que ella dijera se tipo d cosas pro ella…por una extraña razón cuando Rika termino d decir esto Rika miro a Henry

-si has como tú lo creas conveniente .-le dijo Henry a Takato

-creo que se lo diré hoy…algo m dice que hoy pasara algo muy bueno jeje

Minutos después Juri llego con Takato; Henry y Rika se escondieron y miraron a Juri y a Takato

-Hola Takato!!Que vamos a aprender??.-le dijo Juri con una sonrisa

-pues te enseñare una canción…primero la tocare yo y pues quiero oírte cantar por que yo creo que la conoces…-le dijo Takato todo sonrojado al ver la sonrisa d ella

-pero…no canto bien.-[lo cual no era cierto Juri tenia una voz muy linda]le dijo apenada

-por favor canta…-Takato la miro con mirada suplicante

-esta bien.-le contesto Juri sonrojada al ver aquella hermosa mirada en el

Henry y Rika miraban la conmovedora escena…

-Como cada tarde esta, el parque para tocar, su viejo y cansado instrumento.-Comenzó a cantar Takato y Juri reconoció la canción...- En el mismo banco sentado, una manta en el suelo a su lado, dispuesto a dar el lado bueno, y aunque ya se venga a menos, me regala una balada solo por una mirada...-Takato siguió cantando y miro a Juri

- D sus años d experiencia, mil anécdotas m cuenta, yo finjo creerlo así, me gusta verle feliz, contando aventuras y creyendo ser un violín.-canto Juri mirando a Takato perdiéndose en sus ojos

-Toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, quiero formar parte d tu locura, pondremos nuestras almas d partitura, Toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, y que el ultimo latido d tu corazón, sea una rosa que brota d la ultima nota.-cantaron a coro los dos sin dejarse d mirar

-Hay gente que ríe al verle, con su pajarita verde, sus pantalones ya roídos, y unas flores que he cogido, adornando una camisa, que ha cosido muy deprisa.-canto Takato

-El loco maestro toca, con una dulzura loca, y se posa una paloma, en sus zapatos d goma, nadie ríe, nadie habla, los que d ti se burlaban. Se va recostando y habla d lo dura que la tabla, ya he dejado d fingir, no quiero verle sufrir, contando aventuras y creyendo ser un violín.-canto Juri

-toca para mi, toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, quiero formar parte d tu locura, pondremos nuestras almas d partitura. Toca para mi.....-cantaron los dos a unisonó

-Juri esta canción s tuya y s la que expresa lo todo lo que siento.-le dijo Takato a Juri la cual se lanzo a los brazos d Takato

Henry y Rika se miraron satisfechos al ver esa escena

-nunca pensé que pensaras así sobre el amor...-le dijo Henry a Rika la cual se giro y se sonrojo pro en el rostro d Rika se dibujo una sonrisa

4.-Quedate Conmigo [Rika]

Henry y Rika se miraron satisfechos al ver esa escena

-nunca pensé que pensaras así sobre el amor...-le dijo Henry a Rika la cual se giro y se sonrojo pro en el rostro d Rika se dibujo una sonrisa

-no se simplemente creo que pensé inconscientemente.-le respondió Rika sin mirarlo aun

-no será que te gustaría que así te lo dijeran ti??.-le dijo Henry el cual enseguida pensó "no debí decir eso..."

-no yo no pienso en cursilerías como esas pero la canción estuvo hermosa...

Henry volvió a mirar a Rika viendo como esta intentaba evitar la conversación

-...quieres ir a algún lado??-le pregunto a Rika

-si al centro comercial quiero conseguir algo...pero antes quiero dejar mi maleta en tu casa si no t molesta

-no, claro vamos

Se dirigieron hacia la casa, sin hablar [y por primera vez en todo el fic] y sin mirarse los dos iban en su mundo

[Henry spov]

no puedo creer que no le molestara lo que dije...que linda se ve sonrojada, pero aun no puedo olvidar como m miro la noche pasada sus ojos tenían un brillo tan hermoso ojala no m hubiera perdido en ellos, DIOS QUE ES STOY PENSANDO!! No m puedo enamorar de ella!!

[Rika Spov]

Que m pasa por que estoy pensando en esas cosas cursis!!No no puedo, no lo hare!!...sus ojos, dios que tienen esos ojos!!Ahhh!!Que m pasa ya se es remordimiento...pero no, debo darle gracias por lo de a noche…

[Así terminan los spovs]

-Henry...

-m?

-gracias

-por que??-Henry se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz ni esas palabras de su boca...

-por lo de anoche, no quería preo...cupar...te

Henry la miro muy sorprendido y Rika por primera vez lo miro a los ojos en todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando, ambos pararon la impresión de los dos fue muy grande ella por haber dicho eso y el por haber oído esa frase de ella

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, solo no quiero verte llorar, prefiero que m golpees a verte así de nuevo...Rika.-Henry por primera vez no se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que le dijo

Rika dentro de ella sintió algo cálido y no se avergonzó, vio que por primera vez había sentido que le importaba a alguien...lo que le dijo Henry la dejo sin palabras ni siquiera contesto y por una extraña razón tomo de la mano a Henry y lo guio para continuarlo y lo miro a los ojos dándole una sonrisa y lo soltó de la mano...Henry sintió raro ese gesto pero lo vio normal aunque le hubiera gustado caminar así...con ella

Llegaron al departamento y dejaron las cosas, volviendo a salir, llegaron por fin al centro comercial

-mmm...esta muy lleno...no m gusta los lugares con tanta gente.-dijo Rika

-si quieres vámonos...

-no, no si tu quieres estar aquí no pasa nada...

-no en serio...

-ok, nos quedamos, pero oye necesito ir a un cierto lugar sola, si no t molesta

-no, claro ve yo te espero aquí

-si...

Rika se fue, y Henry la observo irse...Rika miraba las tiendas, hasta que encontró la que buscaba...no quería que Henry la acompañara por que quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella

-Espero que esto le agrade, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-Rika sostenía en sus manos una carta, esa carta tenía la imagen de Terriermeon, sonrió y la guardo en su bolsillo; Henry seguía esperando a Rika hasta que...el piso comenzó a sacudirse, Rika se quedo quieta y se sorprendió por la sacudida y de repente todo volvió a la normalidad...pero no fue tan simple, volvió a temblar con mucha mas intensidad Rika se arrodillo, el miedo la invadió y mientras todos corrían y se quedo sola...

Henry se quedo inmóvil y vio como todos corrían, comenzó a correr solo con algo en su mente...

Rika la tenia que encontrar...

Rika comenzó a llorar se sintió indefensa, sin nadie...

-RIKA!!-grito una voz

Al escuchar su nombre reacciono, abrió los ojos...

-HENRY!!.-grito ella cuando por fin lo pudo observar, de sus ojos salían desesperadas lagrimas...

-RIKA YA VOY!!.-Henry la encontró por fin; Rika seguía inmóvil no se movió el miedo aun la tenia paralizada

-Rika...-Henry por fine estaba frente a ella, y ella reacciono de nuevo, los temblores se sintieron con mas intensidad, pero extrañamente nada se derrumbaba...

-Henry...- le dijo Rika en susurro

-Cuidado!!-una pared iba hacia ellos pero se desvió...

Henry agarro a Rika hacia el y la abrazo en modo de protección se arrodillaron y se quedaron así esperando a que el temblor parara...

Rika comenzó a sentirse mas calmada y angustiada a la vez, ella escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Henry...Henry miraba a su alrededor, sostenía la cabeza de Rika con una mano y la otra estaba aferrada intentando protegerla...Rika seguía intentándose calmar con el arrullo de los latido del corazón del oji-gris

-Quédate conmigo...-le dijo Rika colocando una mano en el pecho de Henry

Henry escucho eso y aferro a Rika más hacia su cuerpo...

-jamás te dejare sola, confía en mi...-Rika la escuchar esto dejo de llorar...

El terremoto paro en su totalidad, había muchos escombros y en medio de todo dos siluetas que comenzaban a aceptar algo en sus corazones...

5.-Dimelo [Henry]

[Henry spov]

Tenerla a mi cuidado??Protegerla??Es lo que mas deseo, aun no se que es lo que me pasa la sigo teniendo entre mis brazos como quisiera que nunca se fuera...se que no debo sentir esto por ella pero si lo niego...ah!!Me destroza el alma, me pidió que me quedara y eso hare no dejare que nada le pase...se que no debo quererla, sus ojos no tiene clemencia conmigo...después d lo que paso en el centro comercial ella se desmayo...la levente y ahora la tengo entre mis brazos...creo que el desmayo paso por que ahora su respiración la puedo sentir, eso me tranquiliza, las calles están desiertas, y ya casi llegamos al departamento, ojala despierte pronto...

[Rika spov]

Pon fin deje d sentir miedo, cuando llego, volví a reaccionar d manera extraña, debe d haber sido por el miedo...yo no me enamore y jamás lo hare...ahora estoy en sus brazos por alguna razón no puedo abrir los ojos pero puedo percibir lo que pasa al mi alrededor, el esta corriendo, creo que ya pronto llegaremos al departamento, mi cuerpo esta inmóvil, sus latidos se oyen acelerados, que le pasa? No quiero que se canse por mi culpa, pero no puedo hacer nada...mi cuerpo no reacciona...pero sus latidos me vuelven arrullar, me siento tan tranquila d estar a su lado, aunque se que no debo d pensar en esto...tus latidos me calman parecen una canción hecha para mi...ya tengo que dejar d pensar eso!!!Pero...no quiero, no cierro dejar d pensarlo ahh!!No se...

[Así terminan los spovs]

Henry corría, acercándose cada vez mas al departamento, tenia a Rika en sus brazos, profundamente dormía...cuando llego al departamento azoto la puerta y Susi se sorprendió

-hermano que t pasa por que azotas la puerta!!??Rika!!Que le paso??.-dijo Susi gritando al ver a Rika en los brazos d Henry

-Hubo un terremoto en e l centro comercial...Rika se desmayo, pero ya esta bien...-le dijo Henry

-terremoto??!!Y como va a estar bien Rika...ESTA INCONSIENTE!!

-si pero hace poco reacciono se movió un poco y creo que ahora esta dormida...y como esta eso d que no sentiste el terremoto??

-no, Henry no hubo ni un terremoto...

Henry se quedo pensando, claro que si hubo un terremoto...el y Rika lo sintieron, parecía un suceso extraño...parecía como...

-en fin,-Henry estaba pensativo pero primero quería que colocar a Rika en un lugar seguro.-d su mente broto la ida d que tal vez podría ser algo relacionado con.-si tal vez!!!

-que?? De que hablas?

Henry hablo en voz alta, no se dio cuanta que, comenzó a decir lo que estaba pensando

-no nada hermana, tráeme una manta para cubrir a Rika...

-si, ahora vuelvo

Henry coloco a Rika en el sofá y la miro, vio en ella algo, parcia una muñeca débil, delicada que debía ser tratada con mucho cuidado por que se rompería

-solo lo aparenta, ella es mucho mas fuerte que eso.- volvió a pensar en voz alta. En su mente estaba Rika y estaba pensando en lo del terremoto...

[Henry spov]

Quizás los digimons tienen algo que ver...por que el terremoto lo sintieron todos en el centro comercial...todos corrieron...debe d haber una explicación...se lo comento a Rika cuando despierte??No...Creo que será mejor yo lo investigue, no la quiero preocupar, es tan frágil en estos momentos...dios...no me quiero enamorar yo se que me ve como un amigo!!Le pedí que confiera en mí!!Eso seria traición??No se!!Ah!!Pero creo...

[Fin del spov]

Susi regreso trayendo consigo varias mantas y se las coloco a Rika...

-hermano...quieres algo d comer??

-si por favor...

-hare sushi esta bien?.-le dijo Susi un poco triste al ver a su hermano tan serio...

-si no te preocupes...

-voy a salir a comparar algunos ingredientes, no tardo

-si, vete con cuidado

Rika seguía durmiendo y Henry la miraba detenidamente, quería grabarse en su mente cada centímetro d su cara, d su cabello, quería ver a Rika despertar y la vez quería verla así para observarla...pero lo que as quería ver d ella eran sus ojos.....

-dios no...No me quiero enamorar!!!.-d la voz d Henry empezó a salir algo, una canción?.-"Dímelo, Tú dímelo, Dímelo, ¿Dímelo por que estas fuera d mi?, Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro, Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento..."

-"Después yo te veo y tú me miras, Y Vamos a comernos nuestra vida"...eso seria lo que quisiera decirte pero veo que aunque no lo quiera..."Yo no voy a conformarme inventándote", lo tengo que aceptar, "Siempre ha sido así"

-pro hasta ahora me doy cuenta..."que yo no puedo despegarme d ti, Cuanto más quiero escaparme más me quedo, Mirándote a los ojos sin respirar, Esperando un solo gesto para empezar"

-y sigo sin aceptar que..."Me gusta d ti lo mucho que me gustas ,Y que poco me perdono dentro d mí..."

-que lo que quiero decirte es..."No tenemos nada que perder

Y tenemos demasiado que vivir...Dímelo solo..."Quiero que Las buenas nuevas siempre sean así, Y las malas que se alejen d mi, ¿Dímelo por que estas fuera d mí?, Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro, Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento"...lo acepto Rika me gustas...

6.-Héroe [Ryo]]

-...me gustas Rika...-dijo Henry a su silencio, se sentó aun lado y observo a la persona más importante...

Era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado, en el cielo brillaba la luna en todo su esplendor una silueta caminaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad

-veo que por fin llegue, hace mucho que no venia...Rika.-dijo aquella voz, aquella silueta continuaba su camino en medio de las sombras solo iluminado por la luz de la luna...

En otra parte de la ciudad...

-Henry??...donde estoy??...-Rika empezaba a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que la noche ya había caído, se levanto del sofá y se asomo por la ventana.-ya recordé...hubo un terremoto y auch1 me duele el pie, no recuerdo mas...-metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.-que es esto??.-saco una carta con la imagen de Terriermeon.-cierto la compre en el centro comercial para dársela a Henry.-al mencionar ese nombre se miro en la ventana que la reflejaba y se miro sonrojada.-Henry.....-se pasaba la carta entre las manos y sonrió...-que me pasa!!!.-tomo la carta y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá quedando profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Henry despertó mucho mas temprano de lo normal fue al sofá el cual estaba vacio...

-Rika?? Donde estas??-pensó el oji-gris

-buenos días...-Rika estaba en la cocina muy feliz cocinando

-ya estas mejor??

-claro, con quien creps que estas hablando??

-jee lo se

Henry se quedo observándola, se veía tan linda feliz, su estomago esperaba con ansias saber lo que preparaba

-mis padres los viste??-pregunto Henry sin dejarla de observar

-si, se fueron ya hace una hora.-le contesto Rika sin quitar la vista del sartén que contenía unos huevos

-huele delicioso...-dijo Susi saliendo de su cuarto todavía dormida

-hola Susi buenos días.-contestaron los dos

-mmm que delicia y que cocinas Rika??

-una sorpresa, jajaja

-Rika reíste!!!Nunca te había visto reír...-le dijo Susi sorprendida con tono de burla

Rika tan solo siguió con su labor, fingió no escucharla...

-tardaras mucho en cocinar??.-´pregunto Susi

-no por que??

-mmm quiero dormir otro rato jee

-si quieres ve, yo te despierto.-intervino Henry

-ok

[Rika spov]

Dios...odio quedarme a solas con Henry no se que hablar con el y pss no se desde que ando rara me cuesta hablar con el y el problema es que ya termine de cocinar y seria grosero que me fuera...ya se le daré la carta...

[Fin spov]

-ahora vuelvo...

-si Rika...-Henry nada mas miro como Rika se deslizaba lentamente por el pasillo sin mirar otra cosa hasta que la predio de vista...Rika rebusco en su bolsillo y encontró la carta...en el momento que comenzó a salir del cuarto, el corazón de Rika comenzó a latir, parecía que pronto explotaría...

-Henry...-fue lo que paso por el pensamiento

-ya veo que regresaste.-dijo Henry...en frente de Rika la mesa para el desayuno estaba puesta, el desayuno servido y todo perfecto.-por que te molestaste en cocinar el desayuno??

-es una forma de agradecer mis estancia, se me ocurrió que era una forma de agradecerles a ti y a tu familia...-Rika aún sostenía la carta entre sus manos...-pero en...especial...a ti...por preocuparte la otra noche...-dio Rika con voz casi inaudible

-de...nada...-fue lo que respondió Henry sorprendido...

Rika extendió su mano y sin mirar a los ojos a Henry le dijo

-esto es para ti, muchas gracias por lo de aquella noche. Seguía sin mirarlo y su cara estaba muy sonrojada.-pero no le vayas a decir a nadie que me viste así o veras como las pagas.-y se sentó en un asiento mirando la ventana

Henry tomo lo que Rika le ofrecía, al tomarlo lo observo

-gra...cias.-Henry miraba aquella carta sorprendido la imagen era de un Terriermeon.-no tenias por que dármela...

Rika se rehusó a contestar, solo volteo y con la mirada le dijo a Henry que no era nada, Henry sabia que Rika no querría seguir la conversación por lo penosa que era, pero el solo se limito a sonreírle y Rika sonrojada le correspondió bajando la mirada y dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro...Susi volvió a entrar a la habitación

-HERMANO!!!Me estoy muriendo de hambre y tú no me hablas!!!

-lo siento su...

-mmm no importa

Después de desayunar Rika se fue camino a su habitación y Henry también, Susi se quedo en la cocina...

-Rika...oye...-dijo Henry antes de que entrara a la habitación

-mm

-quieres ir al parque??

-claro...

-si, y por cierto.-le dijo Henry y en ese acto Henry se acerco a la mejilla de Rika y se la beso, y luego le dijo sonrojado sin mirarla.-no tenias por que molestarte en tu regalo, este es mi regalo por dejar que confiaras en mi

Rika se quedo paralizada, por un lado quería golpearlo por atreverse a ver hecho eso, pero por otra parte sintió dentro d su interior aquella calidez que ya había sentido una vez...Henry se marcho dejando a Rika ella simplemente entro a su habitación para prepararse a ir al parque...

[Henry spov]

POR QUE HICE ESO!!! De donde fue que agarre el valor para hacer eso!!!Rika me va a matar, hay Rika...que me pasa no te puedo querer de esta manera, eres no se, creo que te convertiste en mi todo...Rika...

[Rika spov]

Por que no respondí!! Que me detuvo a golpearlo!!Como se atreve a besarme!!Quien se cree!!Pero por otro lado ese beso fue sincero no le vi ninguna intención mala...RIKA QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!!Hay que me pasa!!Pero bueno ya acepte ir al parque con el...Henry...que me pasa...r que solo pienso en esa noche que me consolaste...me la quiero sacar de la cabeza...Henry...

[Fin spov]

Henry esperaba a Rika en la sala, supueso que Rika lo golpearía pero aun así se digno de valor para estar esperándola y saber que pasaría...Rika salió de su habitación y fue hacia la sala, supueso que Henry ya la estaría esperando así que decidió no hablar sobre el tema

-nos vamos??-dijo Rika sin mirarlo

-si claro.-le contesto Henry y se puesieron en marcha

Desde otro lado de la ciudad un sujeto vestido de negro esperaba en el parque

-a lo mejor puede venir de paseo...espere en si no tengo nada que hacer...

Rika y Henry se dirigían al centro del parque, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, hasta que llego un momento en que Henry se harto del silencio

-Rika??

-que?

-que venimos hacer aquí??

-no se, tu me invitaste o no?

-si lo olvide, quieres un helado??

-mmm si gracias

Henry se retiro y dejo a Rika en aquel sitio, ella se sentó en una banca...a lo mejor el sujeto de negro se acercaba a ella...

-Rika??-le llamo el sujeto

Ella no presto atención, no estaba concentrada

-oye...-el sujeto toco a Rika por el hombre

Rika reacciono dándole un puñetazo en la cara

-veo que no has cambiado, auch!! Eso me dolió.-le dijo Ryo

-RYO!!!-Rika se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y pueso su semblante frio y rudo de nuevo y sin mirarlo dijo.-te lo mereces!!!

Henry escucho el grito de Rika aunque no entendió lo que decía y regreso al lugar donde la dejo...

-veo que estas mas hermosa que nunca, tu cabello creció y tus ojos igual de hermosos que siempre

-woo por lo que veo tu cabeza ahora si perdió todo lo que tenia, no soy una cualquiera para caer en eso

-lo se pero eso no quita que admire lo linda que eres

Rika dejo de mirarlo y no contesto por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo, Ryo noto eso pero no dijo nada más

-quieres caminar??

-contigo??No, yo ya venia con alguien...

-con quien?

-no con nadie que te importe...

Henry llego al lugar y vio a Rika con alguien, pudo divisar que ella no miraba aquella persona y parecía fastidiada

-nada Rika dime quien es...

-no y deja de insistir

-dime

-que no oíste que no t va a decir??-le dijo Henry a Ryo

-creo que ya e descubierto con quien vienes

-Henry creo que mejor vámonos, así no tolerare a personas sin neuronas...

-jaja que chistosa.-le dijo Ryo a Rika con molestia

-como quieras, entonces vámonos

-se van juntos??.-pregunto Ryo con curiosidad

-te incumbe??.-le contesto Rika

-si por que va contigo

-pues, si voy a casa de Henry, me estoy quedando allí, alguna otra cosa para que ya me pueda ir??.-le dijo Rika sarcásticamente

-adiós Akiyama.-contesto Henry

Ryo mira como Rika y Henry se perdían de vista

[Ryo spov]

Ahh! no tolero que se vaya con ella!!

Quien se cree?, ella fue hecha para mí!! Pero creo que lo que deseo es estar contigo y decirte todo lo que siento pero más

-"Quiero ser tu héroe..."-Ryo comenzó a cantar en su mente imaginando.-Si una vez yo pudiera llegar

"A erizar de frio tu piel, A quemar que se yo, tu boca" aun que se que me matarías por hacer eso...pero quisiera luego "Y morirme allí después"

-"Y si entonces, Temblaras por mi" como quisiera que luego, "Lloraras al verme sufrir" y decir..."Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar" para que vieras, "Como yo la doy por ti."

-ahora solo pido..."ser tu héroe, Si pudiera ser tu dios" por que yo te diría "Que salvarte a ti mil veces, Puede ser mi salvación"

-"Si supieras, La locura que llevo", y que al verte irte con otro, "Que me hiere, Y me mata por dentro"

-no me dejare por que "Y que mas da, Mira que al final, Lo que importa es que te quiero"

-se que algún día te diré "Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte", y espero que me contestes "Una vez mas, mira que al final "y los dos digamos "Lo que importa es que te quiero"

-pero...mi Rika...ahora solo pienso en que..."Quiero ser tu héroe, ser tu dios" y volver a decirte que "Porque salvarte a ti mil veces, Puede ser mi salvación" pero ahora solo quiero pensar en que solo "Quiero ser tu héroe...mi Rika..."

7.-Confusión [Rika]//Amiga Mía [[Henry]]

[Rika spov]

-Que se cree ese idiota de Ryo para tratarme así...ah!!Tan bien que estaba mi día...-

En ese momento en Rika recordó el momento del parque...

-hace mucho que no lo veía, lo veo un poco cambiado...QUE ESTAS PNSANDO NONAKA!!!Pero...no tiene nada de malo admitir que esta lindo...ah!! QUE ME PASA!!!Me estoy volviendo demasiado débil, esto pasado desde...mejor no recuerdo...Ryo...QUE!! AORA SUSPIRO!!! Que me pasa...es que no lo puedo negar...sus ojos que lindo son...su cabello y ah!! No puede ser!!! Abra regresado ese sentimiento...no!! Ya lo había dejado atrás...

[F/Rika Spov]

Rika se encontraba en su habitación...

-Rika a cenar.-Era la voz de Henry

-si ya voy...

[I/Rika Spov]

Henry?? Que es el para mi??Todavía no me puedo quitar de la cabeza esos días que estuvimos juntos...creo que solo es amistad o QUE ES!!?? Será algo parecido a lo que sentí por Ryo antes?? Y que siento por Ryo ahora!!?? No se mi cabeza esta confundida...

-Rika.....-una voz la llamo

-quien eres??

-Rika...esos sentimientos no son para ti, tu te harás débil eso no es para ti

-quien eres??

.....

Rika abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se quedo dormida por cortos minutos...salió de su habitación y se dirigió a cenar

-Ryo...Henry...que son para mi...-un suspiro se retuvo en el aire.

[F/Rika Spov]

[I/Henry Spov]

El atardecer se encontraba frente a sus ojos...

-Henry...

Una voz lo llamaba

-Henry no me dejes...

Henry corría otra vez de una vereda sin luz

-Henry...

Por fin una luz se asomo...

[Henry Spov]

Llegue a un extraño lugar frente a mi estaba una playa

-Henry...

Esa voz me seguía llamando, no encontraba a la dueña de esa voz...corrí hasta la playa y encontré una silueta...

-Rika??

-Henry...por que me dejaste sola...por que.-Rika estaba sentada en la arena observando un faro que se estaba a lo lejos

-yo no te dejaría sola, eso nunca...

-me dejaste sola...-Rika jamás volteo a ver a Henry...

-Rika...-Henry intento acercarse

-no te acerques, me fallaste...no me protegiste...por eso estoy aquí por tu culpa

-yo daría mi vida por ti!!!

-en serio?? Y por que la darías!!!Todos me odian...QUE SOY PARA TI!!!

-Rika...

Esta vez Rika se levanto y miro a Henry...

-DIME!!! Que soy para ti.- de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas...

-Rika yo...

[F/Henry Spov]

-Hermano!!! Te quedaste dormido en la sala!!.-le grito Susi a Henry

-A si??.-Susi se fue a su habitación dejando a Henry pensando en su sueño

[I/Henry Spov]

Rika...sigues en mi ojala mi sueño nunca se cumpla yo te juro que t voy a protegerte, te lo prometí...que sueño tan raro por que me diría eso Rika??

-Hermano llama a Rika cenar...

-ok...

-Rika...a cenar...

-si ya voy

Henry observo que la puerta estaba abierta y observo a Rika que estaba en la ventana...

-Ryo...

Henry ala escuchar ese suspiro se paralizo y se quedo allí

-Henry que son para mi??

Henry seguía observando y al escuchar su nombre logro reaccionar...

-Rika...que es lo que t impide amar...pero si tu sentimiento también es para ese Akiyama el te corresponderá...yo mismo haría yo...Rika...si te decidieras por mi...pero yo se que alguna vez estuviste enamorada de el...la distancia los separo y dejo ese sentimiento guardado pero....."Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por el,

Que lo sabe también" se dio cuanta al verte sonrojada..."pero el no te ve, COMO YO, suplicarle a mi boca que diga...que me ha confesado entre sueños"

-se..."que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche

Y que enloquece con cada mirar de tus ojos"...como yo.

-pero créeme que "el no te ha visto temblar, esperando, una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo"

-por que "el no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharme nombrarle."

-pero "Amiga mía, no se que decir, ni que hacer para verte feliz2 te vi llorar y lo que quería era "pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad, que es lo que a el le hace falta; llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas" de los cuales yo quisiera llenarte...

-Rika..."yo quiero regalarte una poesía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción, de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise decirte..."

-por que "Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo." por que creo que el ya te conquisto una vez, pero "a ver si uno de estos días,

Por fin aprendo a hablar, sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,

Que toda esta historia" de cuanto te quiero...mi Rika "me importa

Porque eres mi amiga"

-"Amiga mía, lo se, solo vives por el, que lo sabe también, pero el no te ve como yo" ..."mi princesa de un cuento infinito, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo." y voy a demostrarlo por que quiero verte feliz mi Rika "me importa, porque eres mi amiga"


End file.
